Taken
by Maia Willow
Summary: "DAMMIT HARDISON!" Eliot was pissed. It was supposed to be just another job, but now a group of guys had Parker and Eliot. How would they get away and what will happen once they do?
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my first fic written for Leverage. I have recently started watching this show and I loved it instantly. If I have something wrong in this, or future chapters, I apologize. Just so you have been informed, reviews make me happy. (:

Disclaimer: I do not own. If I did it would be more then just a summer show.

* * *

><p>"DAMMIT HARDISON!"<p>

Eliot's voice resounded through the coms. He was pissed and it was directed at the resident hacker. Everything had been going just as planed. It was supposed to be just another job, a payment and so on. It was supposed to be a simple, almost easy, job. But one little miscalculation and a group of guards had Parker trapped, and Eliot running to where she was.

XXX

'Oh great,' thought Parker, as the guards surrounded her. She checked her side for her taser...nope. Well isn't this great, she thought as self defense moves Eliot had taught her were all running threw her mind.

"Parker," she heard Eliot yell through the coms, "how many?"

"Four, I think, but there's more coming. I can't take them all," she said, panic tinting her tone.

"I'm on my way darlin' just hold on."

She had two guys down by the end of his sentence, but she had been right, there were more coming.

-X-

Nate, Sophie and Hardison, could only listen through the coms. They heard Eliot panting as he ran as fast as could and they could hear Parker fighting as hard as she could. All of a sudden they heard a grunt and knew one of the guys had got a hit on Parker.

-X-

Pain shot threw her side as she feel to the floor, hitting her head as she landed. The guards came towards her and she did the only thing she could in her position, she went for the groin. Eliot heard a couple of grunts as he was trying to figure out where she was and thought 'atta girl'.

"Hardison, where is she?" he yelled as he ran threw the hallways.

"Follow the hall, she'll be at the end of it." He said with urgency.

As he got there he saw Parker on the floor kicking a guard but it looked like she was about ready to pass out from the blow she had taken to her head when she had fallen. Eliot swooped in and took out the guard who was the immediate threat to Parker. He turned around and quickly took out the other two guys. He helped her to her feet. "Let's get you outta' here darlin'."

He could see she was having trouble keeping her eyes open and thought in the back of his mind about her having a concussion. "Come on, Parker, what's the quickest way out?" he asked trying to keep her focused.

"The back exit down the service stairs and into the alley," she said with a light slur. Eliot realized that she must've hit her head harder then he had originally thought. "Come on hun, keep your eyes open."

As they turned the corner he could tell someone was coming up behind them. He turned and was hit square in the nose, Parker slipped from his grasp. A guy grabbed her and put a cloth to her face, she was out in a second. He lunged forward, only to be sent sprawling back to the ground as he took another hit to the face.

He was getting pissed as he realized that Parker was defenseless in her current position and he wasn't able to get to her.

He saw red and was on his feet in under a second. He had managed to knock out one of the other guys as soon as he had been close enough. He realized that these men were well trained and a big threat to Parker, if he wasn't able to find her fast enough.

He was looking around, searching for any evidence to which way they had taken her. In the rush he was feeling, he forgot that there had been two men. He tried to fight as a cloth, that was most likely soaked with chloroform, was placed over his face.

Everything was getting blurry around the edges. All he could do was weakly try to fight off who had a hold on him. Whoever it was let him hit the floor. As he looked up he saw three big men standing over him. They forced the cloth into his face again and every thing went dark.

* * *

><p>So as for the chloroform part, I'm not sure how it feels to pass out from it. I only know that you do so thats what I put.<p>

Review because the review button is your friend! And it puts a smile on my face. ^_^

~Maia Willow~


	2. Chapter 2

Ahhh! Second chapter! I'm proud of myself. ^_^ Soo, read it, love it or hate it, your choice. But tell me how I did.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: All rights go to the owners. ]:

* * *

><p>Parker woke up in what felt like a moving vehicle. Her head was throbbing, and vision was slightly blurry. She figured that was caused by the head injury she most likely had. All of a sudden, whatever she was in jarred, and she cried out from the pain that shot through her side. Broken rib, she thought. She was trying to figure out what had happened and how she had got here but everything in her mind was blurry.<p>

-X-

Eliot woke from hearing a yelp. He was quickly out of the fog, but stayed unmoving. He slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and determined that he was in the back of some sort of van. It was almost completely dark but not quite and he knew the he was in there with someone else when he heard a whimper. He sat up and looked in the direction that he had heard the noise and saw Parker, curled up in a ball.

-X-

She was in so much pain. She knew she had been in worse but that didn't make the pain go away. The jarring of the vehicle was making the pain in her side almost unbearable. But not to the point that she couldn't hear someone come up behind her.

Eliot crawled over to her. He wanted to make sure she was okay. His hand hovered above her shoulder for a second. When he touched her she jumped with a little yelp and was on the other side of the vehicle before he even realized it. He looked over to her and saw recognition wash over her face. He noticed she was shaking and looked as if she had been crying.

"Parker," he said quietly, trying to calm her down. She looked to him like she was about to start hyperventilating. "Hun, it's just me,"

"Eliot?" she said, barely audible.

"Yeah. Come here. I know you have to be in some pain." he said with deep concern in his voice.

She slowly crawled over to him. He could tell that her ribs were causing pain. She stopped in front of him and sat cross-legged. "Your ribs." he said more than asked.

"Yeah, and my head. But thats bout it." she said with a slight slur. He leaned forward, trying to inspect her head. She winced as he brushed up against the tender spot on her head. He gave an apologetic look and moved on to her ribs. She cried out when pressed in just the right spot. "I'm sorry darlin'." he said quietly, his accent showing. He looked slightly mad that he had caused her pain. She kept as quiet as possible as he did what he could with wrapping her ribs.

She was grateful when he was finished, and it felt slightly better. She laid back onto the floor but it was extremely uncomfortable. She just then realized something. "Where's the com's?" Eliot looked at her and realized that his wasn't in his ear anymore.

"They must've knew we had them," she said looking down.

"Or they got knocked out during the fighting." he validly stated.

"I don't think there is any way for Hardison to track us." she stated quietly, "Or for us to reach them. How are we supposed to even know where they're taking us?" she was starting to sound a little scared.

"We'll figure it out. They didn't use guns so if they let us out I might be able to take them."

She looked worried, "We don't know how many of them are even along. They could be in separate cars, in front of and behind of so we can't get away. You wouldn't be able to take them all."

Eliot remembered only three to four guys and he guessed that there were two in the cab. "There would only be one other car if any at all," he said after awhile.

"How can you know?" she asked.

"There were only a max of four guys, and they're not stupid enough to travel alone for safety reasons."

"But don't these guys have military training? Why would they have to travel in packs?"

"It's if one gets hurt the other ones can still finish the job. I guess you could say it's like a liability for their employers."

"Oh." she paused, "I guess that makes some sense but.."

"But what Parker?" he asked slightly irritated.

"Why would they hire them at all if they need a "just in case" back-up plan. Obviously they're not the best."

He looked at her, slightly inquisitive, and smiled, "They can't all be the best Parker."

"I know," she said in a matter a fact way. "Your the best, and your the good guy so they couldn't hire you anyways," she stated in a matter-of-fact way.

"Yeah, and there's that," he said with a chuckle. She had such a child-like nature and it could always make him smile. She looks around and things get serious.

"Eliot, how are we supposed to get out of here? Who knows where there taking us and its really just sinking in that they could be taking us somewhere just to kill us. I don't want to die, Eliot," she said the end quietly.

"I won't let them hurt you, Parker. I promise they can't hurt you." She still looked extremely scared.

All of a sudden the van they were in came to an abrupt stop. They both lurched forward. Parker cried out as the move jostled her ribs. Eliot grabbed her and held her still. They heard a door slam shut and felt the vibrations. She looked at him, scared. He put her behind him.

"Guess we're going to find out what they want." The back doors of the van swung open.

* * *

><p>Soooo... How did I do? Of course I had to put Parkers childness in there and an Eliot smile and Protectiveness. So?.. Good, Bad, Amazing, Horrible? Tell me how I did, I really appreciate it.<p>

PS: The review button will not attack you. ^_^

~Maia Willow~


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so here's chapter 3. Wow, I'm usually not this good at keeping up on posting. *Pats self on back* ^_^ Well, I hope you enjoy this. It's a little longer than usual but I had trouble finding a stopping point.

Reading is good for your brain so while you here... ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously: "Guess we're going to find out what they want." The back doors of the van swung open.<strong>_

With Eliot in front of her, she felt safer but she felt she was risking his life. The doors creaked as they swung open. She couldn't breath and he was motionless. There wasn't anyone there but he wasn't going to risk getting hit over the head and leaving her defenseless. One guy came in to view and he could tell Parker was panicking behind him. He just hoped they couldn't.

"Well, you sure are smart, Mr. Spencer . Won't even take a risk that could get the girl hurt," the man said as if reading Eliot's thoughts. He just glared at him. Parker was barely breathing.

"Why did you take us?" Eliot asked with a strong voice. She saw the look on his face and he looked like he wanted to kill something.

"Hmm.. and why should I answer any of your questions?" The man looked slightly smug, and that pissed Parker off.

"Because I have people who can make it look like you never existed so I can kill you and no one would know." Eliot said in a low, threatening voice.

The man looked a little startled then another, bigger man stepped behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "What did I tell you Michael? I said do not provoke anger out of him. We do not want an excuse to kill him do we? No we do not, now go." The bigger man said to the man they now knew to be Michael.

Eliot looked at this man. "Who told you to take us?" He was getting angrier by the minute.

"I am sorry. I can not disclose that information with you, Mr. Spencer, but I can tell you, I'm Mr. Jackson Bleu, and we were only told to take the girl. You would be dead if it weren't for me. Hope you appreciate that."

With that said, Mr. Bleu left and closed the van doors behind him. They heard the lock click. Parker let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding and Eliot sat back and leaned against the wall.

Parker looked at him. "I'm scared Eliot. Why do they want me and how did they know where we were going to be and if they got the team to get to me and-" He cut her off.

"Parker, they have me and you. The team is probably fine but going crazy looking for us. They most likely wanted you because your the best at what you do," he paused, "probably heard about you cracking a Steranko but didn't realize you had help. As for them knowing where you were, probably follow Hardison's moves. He knows where all of us are at every minute of every day. If they hacked him, they would know to."

She didn't like the thought that someone could get past Hardison, he's super good at what he does and it didn't make sense that someone could hack him.

She voiced her thoughts. "How could they hack Hardison, Eliot? It makes no sense."

"He was probably playing on of his stupid video games and didn't even realize it. Nate's gonna kill him." he stated.

"Unless he was in on it." she said quietly, "I mean really who has been able to hack Hardison and have him not find out who did it or even tell the team. I just don't get it."

He looked at her, "You seriously think that boy would let someone get to you?" He loves you, Eliot thought jealously, thinking of how she had kissed Hardison and not him. "He could never risk you or the rest of us." He knew what he was saying was true but they were thieves, things changed.

She looked at him and he was sure she was going to say something else but instead, she sat back and closed her eyes. That surprised him a little knowing she was one to argue until she knew she had won, was right, or proven wrong, but the latter barely, if ever happened.

"I'm tired Eliot, I wanna go home, to Nate's. I want to be at the bar with you and Hardison betting on when Nate and Sophie are going to get together, talking about jobs before the team and how much better we are together, or anything really, as long as we're not here." she ended quietly.

He was hardly shocked at what she had said, he wanted to be out to but he wanted to be at his house. With her, wearing his shirt, him making them something to eat, relaxing and watching a movie on his couch with her on his chest. He knew it could never happen though, mostly because when she got to close to people she ran. He didn't want her to run from him.

He realized she was giving him a funny look. "What?"

"You blanked out." she answered quietly. "Oh," was all he could say.

She was in so much pain. The fear of being killed had dulled it for awhile but now that it seemed they were in the clear for now it was coming back. And it hurt worse then before, due to the jolt when the van had been stopped. She was trying to hid it from Eliot so he wouldn't worry because she knew he would.

It was silent in that van for a period of time. They still hadn't moved and were wondering what was taking so long. Eliot expecially started getting antsy, and was moving around trying to let off some steam but there wasn't enough room in the small space to do so and it was making him become extremely irritated.

They heard voices out side yelling, then a car start. Someone started the van, got out and came round and checked the door holding them in was locked. He must've been satisfied because a door slammed and they started moving.

Expecting to be there awhile Parker crawled over to Eliot and used him as a pillow. He, of course, didn't mind a bit. They were only moving for what seemed to be about fifteen minutes when they stopped again. They heard doors slamming and men shouting. The doors opened and light streamed in.

* * *

><p>So I imagine Mr. Bleu being a big, burly, bald, black guy with greenish eyes. . Thats a lot of B's.. not intentional. Michael, who's last name is yet to be decided, is young, maybe only early 30's with thick blank hair and a military look, same for the rest of the men, who I may give names to, would all be similar in looks.<p>

So... how did I do? Why don't you tell me by clicking that friendly looking button that says review. Thanks so much.:D

~Maia Willow~


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth chapter ^_^. super smiley. Well, you should read this and then tell me how I did. I hope it's good.

Oh, no. Here comes the boss man...

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously: They heard doors slamming and men shouting. The doors opened and light streamed in. <strong>_

The guy, Michael, was the one holding the door. "Get out," he said gruffly. Eliot looked at him cautiously. He had shifted Parker to his side and was blocking him from her.

"Don't worry, no one's going to kill you." He said with a slight chuckle. Eliot didn't see what was so funny in that.

Mr. Bleu came up to the door. He gave Michael a look, he huffed and walked away mumbling. "Please excuse Mr. Finn, this is his first job, and he does not seem to be very good at it." He mumbled. Eliot could tell he was getting irritated with him.

"And how many jobs have you been on?" Eliot decided to ask. He was surprised at how quiet Parker had gotten.

He looked at Eliot in a strange way. "When you get out I do not want you to try to fight, that will only make it worse for yourself. I do not want to have to hurt either of you." He said as if warning a child. At that, Eliot cocked his head to the side just slightly.

"Now why would we do that?" Parker looked at him and was wondering what the hell he was up to.

"Very well, come on out slowly. We do not want any misunderstandings now do we." Eliot put his hands behind his head just to make sure they were clear that he wasn't going to try anything. He didn't want them to hurt Parker if something went wrong.

She was stunned that he would go like this, without a fight. He never did that. She followed his lead and got out of the van. It was extremely bright out and the sun was reflecting off of the pavement. She couldn't even place where they were because there was nothing there. At all. It was a ghost town, buildings and all that but besides the guard guys there was no one.

She looked at Mr. Bleu, "If you were meant to take me, why would you take me here?" He looked at her inquisitively.

"So she speaks. Well Ms. Parker, I only do what I am told so I do not know why you were to be taken here." Parker wanted to slap that smug look right off of his face.

He led them to an unstable looking building. Eliot hesitated on going threw the door and ended up getting shoved in. Same for Parker. She stumbled on the door jamb and fell. Eliot, of course, caught her. She was shaking and he realized she was more scared of what was going to happen then she was letting on.

A few corridors later and some yelling done by the guards, a door was opened and they were literally thrown into a room. There were two single beds with dirty looking sheets, an open door that led to what looked like a small bathroom, and a window that was painted over with black spray paint.

As soon as they were both in, the door slammed shut and they heard the lock click. Eliot looked at Parker who was giving him a 'help me' look. He went to her and hugged her. He realized then she was so much more scared then he thought.

She was shaking in his arms and he just barely managed to get on the floor while holding her. Parker was in his lap and his back against one of the beds. She started crying.

"I just wanna go home, Eliot." she whispered softly. He held her closer to his chest.

He estimated about a half an hour had gone by when she finally fell asleep. He could tell she was exhausted. She probably hadn't slept in a couple of days, if you didn't count being drugged and passing out.

He worried about her, he would never tell her that if he wanted to keep his manhood in tact, but she had the innocence of a child but was forced to live an adult life.

She trembled a little in her sleep and he situated her more comfortably. She seemed fine after that. He looked at her face, the normal expression of conflict gone, replaced with the look of peace sleep seemed to bring people.

He started thinking about there first job and how she hadn't trusted any of them, or listened to a word Nate said. He smiled at the memory. She had grown up quite a bit in a short period of time. It wasn't a bad change.

Then him thinking of the past got him thinking of how she had changed looks wise. She had grown her hair long, practically half way down her back. Her clothes had changed from the black jeans and sweatshirts to things like tight dresses or blue skinny jeans and ripped shirts. Like how she had been dressed when he had been talking with Moreau after the general had been taken.

He felt bad, but he had been having a hard time focusing with her in that. She trusted him so fully and he didn't feel he deserved someone to trust him that much.

His thoughts had dramatically turned and as he came back to reality, he realized he must have been in his head longer then he realized because Parker was starting to stir.

All of a sudden she bolted upright. "Someone's coming."

He grabbed her before she had a panic attack, which looked like definite possibility at the moment. Sure enough, a second later he heard footsteps. How she had heard them half asleep was a mystery to him but he put her at his side farthest away from the door, trying to keep her out of view.

She was terrified, she must of had a nightmare, he thought to himself. The boots stomped down the creaky hall and then the door flew opened.

The man was not one they had seen before. But, boy did he look pissed. He walked right past Eliot and grabbed Parker's arm roughly, yanking her off the ground and on to her feet. She cried out as her arm was twisted in an odd angle as he forced her out the door.

Eliot was on his feet in a second and punched the guy in the side of the head. He roughly pushed Parker out the door and another guy rushed her away. She was screaming for him and he couldn't do anything while this guy was delivering powerful blows to his gut.

He managed to get out of his grasp, only to be knocked to the ground a second later, hitting his head on the iron bed frame, making his vision fuzzy. Still he stood back up. He had to get to Parker.

The man had and advantage as he had only taken a few hits. Eliot stumbled and one hard blow to his face had him on the ground, fighting unconsciousness. The man stood over him, "You shouldn't have messed with me."

Eliot's eyes closed and the door was slammed shut and locked. He was out.

* * *

><p>Well... Did you like it? Why don't you make friends with that little review button. ^<strong>.<strong>^

I am proud at how long my chapters are getting. I think it's mostly because it's so hard to stop writing. [= Hope you liked it.

~Maia Willow~


	5. Chapter 5

So I've been sick the last few days, sorry for the late update.

Ahh! chapter five. Just want to thank all of you who are reviewing, it makes me super happy and gives me a reason to keep writing. ^_^

Read and I hope you like it.

**Diclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously: One hard blow to his face had him on the ground, fighting unconsciousness. The man stood over him, "You shouldn't have messed with me." Eliot's eyes closed and the door was slammed shut and locked. He was out. <strong>_

The man litteraly dragged a screaming Parker down a hall way and in to another room. He forced her down into a chair and left the room, closing the door behind him.

She couldn't figure out why she was so scared in this particular situation. She had been in worse. Far worse, and Eliot hadn't been there to save her. Yet, she was so terrified. It might have been the fact that she had a family of sorts. A dysfunctional one, but a family none the less.

She heard a door slam and the same stomping sound. She took a deep breath and made her face expressionless and unreadable. She had mastered this over the years.

The door opened slowly. She could tell he was trying to scare her. It was working but she wasn't going to show him that. She put her head up and looked straight at the door as it opened. The man was the same one that had taken her out of the room. She saw the one who had dragged her here, outside the door. He pulled it closed.

"Why did you take me?" she asked calmly and slowly. The man tilted his head slightly. "Can I know your name?" he just stared. Irritation was quickly replacing the fear she had felt before. "Can you talk?" She asked with a lot of attitude. His eyes darkened and she kept her mouth shut.

"I took you because I need you to get something back for me. No you can not know my name, and obviously I can talk." She looked straight at him, showing no emotion or interest of any kind.

"Well, Ms. Parker, here's how it's going to work: I'm going to tell you what to do, you're going to do it or I'll kill your friend. Do it with no trouble, I'll let you both go and you will pretend this never happened, got it?" He had gotten closer and was leaning over her chair. She looked straight into his eyes.

"If you need something back, ask my friend. He _is_ a retrieval specialist." He gave her a look that scared her a little, "Or let us work together, we work best as a team," she said quietly.

"Why would I do that when I can use him for leverage instead." He had an evil smile on his face.

"What did you do to him?" She yelled. If Eliot had beaten him, he wouldn't be here, but if it was the other way around.. she didn't want to think about it.

"You can see to him when you are let back to your room." She was scared by what he could've done to Eliot. "You can go back once you agree." She looked up at him. "Fine."

"Very well," he opened the door. "Mr. Jacobs, please escort our guest back to her room, and pick up some first aid things so she can tend to Mr. Spencer." he said as he walked the other way down the hallway.

She started to panic a little when she realized that he must've hurt him pretty bad. The man, identified as Mr. Jacobs, stopped at what looked like a supply closet and pulled out first aid stuff. He grabbed her arm again and started back to the room.

They got there, he handed her the supplies and opened the door. She went in without a fight, knowing Eliot could be hurt. The door, as usual, shut and locked behind her.

Eliot was laying unconscious on the floor in an odd position. She rushed to him and layed his head in her lap. His face was bruised badly and his nose looked broken. She quickly set it, knowing that he wouldn't feel the pain until he woke up. She knew that there had to be some pretty bad bruise on his torso, maybe even a few cracked ribs. She realized hers didn't hurt anymore.

She looked him over, he would be angry for her stripping him down later but now she had to check for bruises. In the first aid kit, she grabbed the shears and cut his shirt open. She gasped, it was even worse then she thought. Bruises covered almost ever surface of his torso. Already purple and even greenish.

She barely touched in one spot and he let out a groan. She apologized quietly, not sure if he could even hear her. She found a water bottle and some asprin in the first aid kit, knowing he would need some when he woke up.

She wasn't really sure what she could do for bruises and she didn't want to check for cracked ribs, afraid she might hurt him. So, instead, she took the water and started cleaning up his face a little. He had a cut on the side of his head and she cleaned that to.

She looked at him laying on the floor and realized he now didn't have a shirt because she had cut it in half. 'Dammit' she thought. She looked at him and realized there was nothing she could do until he woke up. She pulled his head in her lap so he could be more comfortable.

It was a while before he even started to move. He tried rolling to his side and let out a painful moan. She felt so bad. She pulled him back onto his back. Again after a while he actually started to wake up.

He mumbled something she couldn't understand. Still, he stayed somewhat unconscious. She was starting to wonder how hard he had been hit, of pushed or whatever, that made him stay out this long.

Finally, she took a little bit of the water and poured it on his head. He jumped and was up quickly. She wasn't expecting that, but he stumbled a little with remaining dizziness. She stood up quickly and help him onto one of the beds.

She handed him the asprin and water. He took it and rubbed his face and grunted as he touched his nose. He looked up at her.

"We're screwed." he stated. She just nodded.

* * *

><p>Okay, this is the end...Just kidding. ^_^ I am no where near done, this story has created a mind of it's own and I can't stop it.<p>

That button that says review wants to tell you something, It says you should click it. ^_^

Thanks all.

~Maia Willow~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six, hope you like it. ^_^

Was sick, major writers block, wrote some, wrote some more, now I'm back.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters. Read and Review.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously: She handed him the asprin and water. He took it and rubbed his face and grunted as he touched his nose. He looked up at her.<strong>_

_**"We're screwed." he stated. She just nodded.**_

They sat there for a while in silence. Eliot was badly hurt and the pain meds were pretty mild and not doing much. The silence was unnverving but neither of them felt the need to fill it with meaningless talk.

The fact that this was really happening was kind of scary. They both knew Parker was going to have to do what the man told her to do, or risk getting Eliot killed. But even if she did do it he could kill them both anyways.

Parker was thinking that they could hurt their team. She was hoping and praying that wasn't the case. They were her family, she didn't want to lose that.

She felt the bed shift and turned and saw Eliot was trying to get comfortable laying down. She moved herself to the head of the bed and Eliot layed his head in her lap. He seemed to be comfortable like this. Parker was perfectly okay with that.

Eliot hurt so much. When he went to lay down he didn't plan to use Parker as a pillow. He was so comfortable at that point, he hardly registered when Parker put her hand on his back.

She started rubbing slow circles on his back without even realizing it. She felt him relax farther down in to the mattress. When she realized what she was doing she moved her hand into his hair, just running her fingers threw it. He was asleep within a few minutes. She smiled to herself.

He drifted off with Parker running her fingers threw his hair, something Amie had figured out, relaxed him immensely. His dreams were not really dreams at all but what could only be described as altered memories. Memories of him and Parker, but he knew, even asleep, that it couldn't be real. It was to much like a fairy tale.

Things like them kissing as a distraction, instead of her and Hardison, snuggling on a couch, that even in his sleepy state, he realized must've been him remembering Nate's. It was surreal and he realized he wanted to be with her so much more then he had thought before. Having it be just them, despite the reasons, opened his eyes to what had always been there, but never acknowledged.

Parker felt him stir in his sleep. He let a small noise and Parker felt privileged that he would let her this close to him in his vulnerable state. He then kind of turned half way onto his side and hugged her legs. She surprised to say the least. She just continued to run her fingers threw his hair and eventually felt herself relaxing just slightly.

She had closed her eyes but was managing to stay fully aware, as she was sure Eliot was as well. She was trying to keep track of time in her head but she had no idea how long they had been driving of how long he had them sedated or really just time in general. But still she was trying to figure it out anyways.

So it had been a Thursday. She estimated at least two days driving and about a day here, that made it Saturday or Sunday because she couldn't see if it was day or night.

Parker was starting to get angry. She wanted out and she would do what he wanted as long as both her and Eliot got away safe. But she was sick of being here, and no matter how much she didn't want to admit it, she was scared.

They slept for a while, but it was anything but sound. Both were very restless, even asleep. All of a sudden there was a big boom. Parker bolted upright and looked around. Eliot wasn't on the bed, but the floor. That was probably what made the boom noise.

He was grumbling sleepily as he attempted to get up but had some trouble with it in his bruised state. Parker got down off the bed and helped him back up. He sat down with a grunt and a roll of his head.

Parker gave him a worried look that was returned with one that told her everything was going to be alright, that he would keep her safe. It was one of those things she just knew.

Kind of like she knew Nate had had a drinking problem or that a mark would believe every lie Sophie told him or that if it had a chip, Hardison could hack it. Just like that if Eliot knew she needed it, he would keep her safe. Thats just how it is.

Again, sitting in silence, both thinking about things to take them away from where they were.

"Do you believe in love, Eliot?" Parker asked softly.

"Hmm?" He looked at her.

"Love, Eliot. Do you believe in it?"

He thought for a good while about that, Parker staring, waiting for him to say something. "I don't necessarily believe _in _it. I believe it exists but I don't think I've found it yet."

"What about Amie?" Parker asked. He was starting to wonder what this was about.

"I think I was in love with the idea of being in love with her, Parker, otherwise, I believe, I would still be with her." He tried to read her but he wasn't able to figure out what she was thinking.

"Oh." Was her short reply. He nodded.

'But I think I finally found it...' He thought but didn't dare say.

* * *

><p>That seemed shorter and slower then usual but I needed something to lead into what is to come.<p>

Any feedback is welcome, good or bad. I need the input.

~Maia Willow~


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry if it seems the story is going a little slow, I'm trying my best, I promise. I hope you like this chapter. Hope you enjoy and review.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously: "Oh." Was her short reply. He nodded. <strong>__**'But I think I finally found it...' He thought but didn't dare say.**_

* * *

><p>After about two hours, Eliot estimated, they heard the footsteps. Loud, clunky sounds that rattled the floor.<p>

They had talked. Parker was to do what the man wanted. No questions, obedient but cautious as not to get hurt. Eliot would stay put and wait. If anything went wrong he had figured how to get out. As for how he would find Parker, that part was still in the works.

-X-

"This isn't going to work," Parker kept repeating. "He's going to kill you as soon as I'm gone and then when he has what he wants, he'll kill me. As you could probably tell, he's not the nicest neighbor in the neighborhood."

Eliot looked at her and gave her one of those, 'There's something wrong with you' looks and went back to what he was doing, trying to pick the lock.

"I _can _do that you know." she said in a Parker tone.

"Yeah, I know you can darlin' but if your out stealing whatever it is he wants you to steal, you won't be here and I need to be able to do this so please." He motioned for her to step back, as she had started hovering while he had been talking.

"Why not just break the door?" He gave her a look. "Your not doing that right." he growled. She stepped back. "Sorry," she said quietly.

He felt bad but he needed to figure this out. "Come on over here, hun, and show me how to do it then. She smiled and walked over to him.

"You just-" she jiggled the pin a little, "and"- 'click'. He looked at her and shook his head.

"I still don't know how to do it darlin'." Now she shook her head.

Parker spent the next half hour or so teaching Eliot how to pick a lock. To her it was the simplest thing in the world but to him, it obviously wasn't. Even then he only just barely had it down. Their plan all depended on him being able to get out and get Parker. That was looking even more difficult by the second.

Parker was terrified. That wasn't a common occurrence with her. This guy, which, she had no idea who he is or what he wants, besides for her to steal something. 'He could have just called' she thought to herself.

Eliot looked over to Parker. She had a pinched look on her face. He chuckled slightly at that. That seemed to bring her out of her state.

"What's funny?" she asked quizzically.

"Nothing," he replied, chuckled again and proceeded to jimmy with the lock some more. She looked at him like he was crazy. All of a sudden the lock clicked. Loudly. Eliot looked at Parker and quickly jumped back from the door on to the bed, with Parker following close behind.

The door opened with the guard standing in front of it. The look he gave them made Eliot subtly move in front of Parker. Nothing happened and then the door was slammed shut and the lock clicked, but something was different. There seemed to be sounds of another lock that hadn't been there before.

Of course they would have external locks, they had Parker who was known for picking locks. They were screwed, he thought to himself. This was bad. He looked at her and could tell she knew it to.

"If it's just a chain lock, you can break it." she said nervously.

"That's not the problem, Parker. It's gonna slow me down and I don't wanna be to late and have you be hurt or... worse." She looked down, "Oh."

He threw his head back against the wall, denting it. The extra locks wouldn't slow him down much, as Parker had stated, but it could slow him down just enough to be to late. And that wasn't okay with him. Her risking her life and for what? For all they knew, this guy could just be sending her out to be killed. It was all so confusing.

He looked over and saw her sitting with her legs swinging over the side of the bed. He wondered again, how, in the life she's lived, she's managed to still hold on to an air of innocence. At this point he was contemplating just busting the door down and running with Parker.

Even though he didn't know where they were, it could be figured out easily. It would be even easier if he could see out the window but apparently that was a little to easy, as the windows were painted over.

Parker had gotten up and was focusing on the crack in the door very intently. He stood up as well, wondering what the heck she was looking at.

"Parker...?"

"Shhhh!"

He backed up and watched her watch whatever she was watching. 'Wow I said watch a lot' he thought to himself with an internal chuckle.

She got closer to the door cautiously. She cocked her head to the side slightly, trying to hear something even Eliot couldn't quite hear. Soft talking, but still loud.

Parker started internally cataloging things. The fact that the voices were yelling but quiet meant multiple floors. She was mentally figuring the size of the building from experience with hearing vibrations. She was glad that she could do something most people couldn't because it just could save their lives.

She was thinking what could be the size of the particular building in comparison. "Multi-level warehouse." she blurted as it came to her.

Eliot didn't understand her at first. "What?"

"This building, it's a multi-level, wood warehouse, probably not in Boston or surrounding area but not over 8 hours away." she paused and thought, "Thats a lot of small cities and towns."

"Yeah, no kidding, Parker" Eliot stated.

They both started thinking. "How quietly could you break that window?" Parker asked quietly.

"We can't run, Parker. We don't know where we are. How would we get back home?"

"Thats not what I asked." she stated quietly. He sighed.

"Not very quietly at all." She nodded.

"How fast could we get out of it if you broke it?"

"Depends." He said, really getting where she was going.

"I don't want to do what this guy has planned. We're the good guys and I don't want to help him." she finished quietly. He nodded.

"Let's get out of here then."

Just as he had his hand against the window. They heard the foot steps. Loud, clunky sounds that rattled the floor. They couldn't hear the sound of the lock clicking open over the sounds of the shattering glass.

**A/N:** I am now done with school for the summer so if I am not updating every week, you have the right to yell at me. That is all.

~Maia Willow~


	8. Chapter 8

Back again. I am so bad at updating but I have had so much going on this summer. Sorry for the no updates though.

Even I was getting sort of confused writing this chapter, sorry if it gets confusing but I think it's worth it. :D Hope you read and review, It would make my day.

A/N: Thanks to Through Darkness for the feedback. It helped. A lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: They couldn't hear the sound of the lock clicking open over the sounds of the shattering glass.<strong>

A gun went off before Eliot had Parker half way out the window. She tried to look back but Eliot wouldn't let her. Another shot went off, this time it hit the window pane but they were both out the window and running by then.

Eliot pulled Parker quickly around the corner of the building. This guy is a lousy shot, Eliot thought to himself, hoping that they actually had a chance to get away. She veered off the way Eliot was going and in to the woods behind the building, Eliot followed.

"We need to find a road." Eliot shouted to Parker as they ran.

She looked at him, "I know where we are and we can't go anywhere public."

She continued to run threw the woods. Eliot followed because Parker seemed to know where she was going. She looked back and didn't see anyone behind them and started to slightly slow her pace. Finally, she stopped completely and looked around.

She started off again and Eliot just followed. She smiled slightly as she came across what looked like had once been a well worn path but was now overgrown with vegetation. She started walking along it.

Eliot was surprised to say the least. He didn't want to ask anything because she seemed to be a little out of it. Almost mindlessly following the path they were on. It was weird, even for Parker. He was wondering why she knew this place so well. She must've noticed.

"I used to live here." She said quietly. "Before Archie, before I was... me, I guess. I never thought I would be back here though. It's weird. Unreal."

There was something she wasn't telling him but he wasn't going to push her in to telling him. He knew she would if she wanted to.

She saw the look on his face. He wanted to know more but wasn't going to ask. She was thankful for that. Being back in this place was unreal for her. Scary, considering what had happened. What had gone on.

She kept walking at the same pace for a while, starting to doubt whether or not she knew where they were, when they came across a clearing. She smiled as she spotted it.

A small, overgrown shack that looked as if it had been painted and built by a child. Which it had. Parker remembered she had been terrified and just ran until she came across the natural clearing.

Later on she had brought the material and built the shack but, at that time she had just stayed there. It was her safe spot. Eliot was looking around, almost suspiciously. Not quite sure what to think. Parker looked at him and smiled.

"What is this place?" Eliot asked, kind of confused.

Parker looked at him, "This is where my first foster home was. It was..." she paused, "It wasn't very good. I came here to feel safe, to get away. I built that," she pointed to the shack, "after I found this place."

"This town was always full of families taking in foster kids. Some were better then others but it became a place to go when you needed someone to relate to. I was almost always here. But I wasn't here for very long." She looked around, "It looks like it didn't last long either."

Eliot usually wasn't a mushy type of person, but he really just wanted to take her in his arms and hold her. Let her know that she is always safe with him. But he wasn't going to lie, he was scared to. He didn't want to find out that she didn't feel the same.

'Leave it alone,' he thought to himself. He had to get his mind off this, but for the time being they were stuck together. Then he realized something.

"Parker, Why can't we go into town?"

She looked down. "I wasn't a very good kid, bad things happened." She paused. "And I don't know if they're still living here." she said the last part quietly. He understood who 'they' was and he knew better than to push it farther.

"So what are we going to do then?"

She contemplated for a second, "I don't want to go back there, Eliot. What if they're there? Or someone recognizes me? I ran from here, Eliot. I ran and didn't look back. I found my case worker and they took me away, put me in a different home. I don't want to remember how bad it was." She finished quietly.

He felt like a horrible person. His childhood hadn't been bad. He knew pain, but not like she did. Most of her pain was internal. He had known this, but not to the extent that was just now coming in to light.

"Well, why don't we stay here for a night and figure things out tomorrow." Eliot offered. "Because I don't have a shirt and am covered in bruises. Not quite sure how the locals would react. And it would make it easier for them to find us again." He emphasized them but knew she got it.

"Yeah. That works." She looked around. "Seriously, This place looks like it hasn't changed at all."

He looked around as well, not like he would notice any differences, but still. All of a sudden he heard his name. He looked at Parker but could tell she hadn't said anything. He heard it again and started to think something was seriously wrong.

He was hearing voices. Nothing good could come from that. He looked at Parker, she was looking at him in a strange way. "What?" he asked quickly.

"Nothing, You just seem distracted." That could happen when your hearing things, he thought to himself.

"Just a little cold I guess." She looked down guiltily.

"Sorry about your shirt, El." she apologized quietly.

He felt bad. "Really Parker, It's fine. We're gonna be home soon."

"I hope so." She walked up to him and he wrapped his arms around her, knowing that's what she wanted.

He tilted her face up so she was looking at him. "We _will _be home soon." She nodded.

He stared into her eyes for a while and leaned down a little. She moved up to meet him in the greatest kiss either of them had ever had. And he heard his name being said again.

All of a sudden a pain shot threw his knuckles and he wasn't in the woods somewhere, but in a room in Nate's apartment.

* * *

><p>:O Didn't see that coming, did ya? Me either. What comes next? Duhn duhn duhhhh. :D<p>

Reviews make me super happy. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Oh gosh, I wrote this chapter fast. (I'm kinda on a roll.) It's short but I needed to find a good stopping point aaaand shorter chapters equals quicker updates. :D I hope you enjoy this.

PS: I don't own. :( I can wish though..

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: All of a sudden a pain shot threw his knuckles and he wasn't in the woods somewhere, but in a room in Nate's apartment.<strong>

He quickly assessed his surroundings and realized the pain was probably from him hitting Hardison, who was across the room holding his stomach, curses flying out of his mouth. Nate opened the door and saw Eliot awake.

"Eliot, do you know where you are?" Nate asked. Eliot nodded then remembered something and shot out of the bed. Or, at least attempted to, but Nate pushed him back down.

"Where's Parker?" Eliot asked, frantically, trying to get up. Nate pushed him back down again. Hardison left the room as if on cue and closed the door behind him.

"Calm down Eliot. Parker is fine. She woke up not long before you did. Calm down so I can explain this to you." Eliot nodded and layed back, trusting Nate not to lie about Parker.

"Do you remember the job?" Nate asked. Eliot nodded. "Good, well you and Parker were trying to get out but got caught up with some guards." Eliot nodded again. "They had both of you knocked out and almost had Parker but I had called Bonano and he got there just in time. We brought you guys back here and were just waiting for you to wake up. It's been four days."

Four days, he thought to himself, surprised. How did he stay unaware for four days? How did Parker? He sat up and looked at Nate.

"So we got em'?"

Nate chuckled, "We got him."

"Can I see Parker?" He looked at the carpet as he waited for Nate's response.

"Or course." Eliot hopped up and was out the door before Nate could blink.

He smiled. 'It's about time, he thought to himself. Even a blind man could see that Parker and Eliot were supposed to be together. He new that Hardison had a liking for the little blond thief. But he also knew that Hardison knew that Parker liked Eliot and Nate now knew that Eliot liked her back.

It was kind of like a way-ward love story in it's own way.

Eliot looked through the door of Nate's guest bedroom, where Parker looked as if she was being tortured. It was only Sophie but she sure could talk a lot. Without a doubt.

Parker glanced at the door and as soon as she saw Eliot her whole face lit up like a kid on Christmas. Sophie saw that and immediately stopped talking. As she made her way out the door she smiled and made up some excuse about checking on Nate.

He smiled at her and sat down on the edge of the bed.

She noticed something was up with him and gave him a pointed look.

"What?" He asked, giving her a genuine Eliot to her look.

She smiled, "Nothing." she said in a sing song voice. "Wanna hear about my coma dream?" She asked excitedly.

He chuckled, "Sure Parker."

She smiled and started to tell the story exactly as he had dreamed it. While this was going on Nate and Sophie had come to stand in front of the door watching them.

"This could interfere with our work. She's constantly at risk, we can't risk him going crazy because he can't always be with her or because she got her self in a situation." Nate said, sounding like a boss.

"Who cares." Sophie replied. "They deserve to be happy, and you know that won't happen, they're both to smart for that." Nate knew she was right. With that they went in to the living room and started watching whatever movie Hardison had on.

Eliot was listening to Parker, feeling really weird that they had both had the same dream, which meant...

"ThenWeKissed." she blurted out so fast he hardly caught it and wouldn't have if he hadn't known what she was going to say. He looked at her and saw color slightly tint her pale face.

"Is Parker blushing?" He teased her. She looked at the blanket under her and started pulling on the stitches aimlessly. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked softly, not realizing she was embarrassed."

She chewed on her bottom lip nervously. This wasn't Parker, Eliot thought to himself.

He put his hand under her chin, just as he had in their shared dream. She looked up at him and understood what he was trying to get at. She leaned forward into a passionate kiss that neither was willing to stop.

Hardison had, unfortunately, walked by at the wrong moment. He walked away, eyes downcast, now knowing that it was Parker and Eliot. He was hurt but it made sense, even in his head. They were meant to be together.

* * *

><p>Poor Hardison. :( I like him. Not with Parker but I like him. I think I'll give him a girl. :) Yeah, that's what I'll do.<p>

Don't worry, this isn't over quite yet, but if you have any ideas on if I should continue this as is _**OR **_make a sequal, please tell me.

It may get sappy, maybe not. But I'm kinda feeling like making it sappy cause that's where I think it wants to go.

Hope it's turning out good. :) Review? :D


	10. Chapter 10

I am super happy with where this story is going. :)

Thanks to **everyone **who reviews, It really motivates me to write more and better.

Special thanks to saides who has reviewed every chapter. :) It means a lot.

* * *

><p><em>They were meant to be together.<em>

Parker finally pulled away, in need of oxygen. She smiled as he rested his forehead against hers.

"This," She motioned to the two of them, "Won't be normal."

Eliot laughed, "Hun, nothing we do is normal. What makes you think this will be different." He said with a smile.

She laughed. "I guess so." She replied before hopping up. "I want food." She practically demanded. "Make me food?"

He smiled, stood up and motioned for her to go first. "After you." She smiled and practically skipped to the kitchen. He chuckled and followed her.

He got in there and saw she had layed out all the stuff for pot pies. He smiled again and got to work.

"Parker, Go ask Nate and Sophie if they want any." She saluted him and went and asked. He shook his head and went back to what he was doing. He was surprised when Parker popped up behind him, startling him slightly.

"Dammit Parker. How many times have I told you not to do that?"

She plopped down in a chair, unfazed by his anger and answered, "147 times, Eliot. And Nate and Sophie both want some"

He stood there with his mouth hanging open. "How did you...What.. Never mind." He grumbled and went back to cooking. He missed the smile that graced her lips as he turned around.

"Is it almost done?" She whined a while after the food had been put in the oven.

"Yes Parker, be patient."

"But I'm_ hungry_," She drew out the word. He had to remind himself this was Parker.

He smiled and slowly walked toward her, putting his hands on either arm rests. She leaned back with a smile.

He kissed her mouth lightly and pulled away slightly and smiled. He proceeded to kiss a like from her mouth, along her jaw to her ear. He whispered to her, "Are you still hungry?" He bit her earlobe and stepped back leaning against the counter.

"That's not fair," She said with a smile.

He laughed, "Of course it it." With that the timer went off and he pulled the food out of the oven.

He turned around and looked at her smirking. He just shook his head and smiled as Nate and Sophie walked in and sat down. Sophie starting a quiet conversation with Parker as Nate came over to him.

Eliot was getting everything so he could serve it and Nate put his hand on Eliot's shoulder. Eliot looked at him.

Nate gave him a look he had seen before. It was the same look that Amy's dad had given him when he had found out about them. "I know that you and Parker will be able to keep it out of work." He stated, "She's almost like a daughter to me and if you hurt her," He paused, "I won't hesitate to hurt you."

Eliot nodded, "If I hurt her,"He glanced at Parker, "I'll let you."

Nate nodded, "I'm happy for you two. Now, let's eat." He smiled and sat down.

Parker hesitated. "Where's Hardison?"

"I saw him leave about an hour ago. He looked a little upset." Sophie explained.

Eliot thought for a second and realized Hardison must have seen them kissing. He hopped he wasn't doing anything stupid. The hacker was like his brother, he didn't want to see him hurt.

Parker had started eating but her brow was crinkled and it looked as if she was deep in thought. Eliot smiled at her as she proceeded to almost miss her mouth, she was so deep in thought.

Nate had saw this and laughed, pulling her out of her little trance. Eliot and Parker shared a glance and they both smiled and went back to eating while Sophie and Nate had a conversation on one of their more recent cons.

Parker leaned over to Eliot and whispered, "We need to find Hardison after this." She had a serious look on her face. He nodded.

After everyone was done, Eliot cleaned everything up, not wanting to be a bother to Nate. This was his house after all.

As soon as he was done, Parker dragged him out of the apartment. Getting funny looks from Nate and Sophie both, but neither asked.

Parker hopped into the passenger seat of his truck. He gave her a funny look, "Parker, I don't have my keys." Eliot stated.

At that, she held up the keys and smiled he shook his head and mumbled, 'Crazy chick,' to himself. He hopped in the truck and started to drive. He didn't know where but he drove.

"Where are we supposed to look for him, Parker?"

She scrunched up her face, "Where would a Hardison go?" She thought out loud. "That one electronic store a few blocks from his house. He goes there a lot." Eliot didn't question it and followed her directions to the store.

He put the car in park and waited. Not even sure if he was here. "Do you wanna go in and see if he's here?" He looked over to her. She shook her head.

"He knows he can get away from easy if he see's me. Maybe you should go in." He nodded and hopped out of the car, set on finding Hardison.

Parker watched as he entered the store, coming out a few minutes later shaking his head. She slumped down in her seat, thinking of places where Hardison would go.

Eliot got in and started the car. "His house?" He asked.

Parker gave him the directions. When they got there they saw 'Lucille' his van, parked in front of the building.

"Let's both go in," Eliot offered. Parker nodded and they both exited the truck.

She led the way up to his apartment and knocked on the door. Eliot was standing off to the side so that only Parker was visible to the peep-hole.

The door opened and standing in the door was not Hardison, but a _very _attractive, mocha skinned women. They were both stunned to say the least. Parker was about to say something but Eliot butted in,

"Sorry, we must have got the wrong address. Have a good day." He nodded and dragged a stunned Parker leaving a very confused women in the doorway.

"Who was she?" Parker asked as soon as he closed his door to the truck.

"I wouldn't know, darlin'. That's Hardison's business, not ours. We'll talk to him the next time he comes in to the office."

She just looked straight ahead and nodded. Eliot drove them back to Nate's in silence. Eliot walked in the front door quietly, no Parker. She had wanted to go through a way other then the door.

He was surprised when Parker grabbed him and pulled him out of veiw of the living room area.

"Parker, are you crazy!" He whisper yelled, "I could've killed you!" She gave him a Parker look.

"No, you couldn't have."She whispered back, "But that's not the point. "Nate and Sophie were making out on the couch when I came in!"

* * *

><p>OK, sorry for stopping there but I was having a hard time finding a place to stop.<p>

So let's *review*, Hardison has a girl, Nate and Sophie are "together" (maybe?), and Parker and Eliot shall go on a date next chapter as requested by Through Darkness.

The review button needs a new best friend. :)


	11. Chapter 11

I apologize. This story has been badly neglected and forgotten. My internet was messed up for a while, then I didn't have access to a computer so I have not been able to update. I will try to do better but starting school has been hectic. Well, I'll stop talking now and let you get reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

I also apologize, I couldn't get a Parker/Eliot date in this chapter. I will be working on that next chapter.

* * *

><p><em>Previously: "Nate and Sophie were making out on the couch when I came in!"<em>

Eliot's jaw almost literally hit the floor. It wasn't like he didn't know they were attracted to each other, but he didn't think they would act on it past San Lorenzo. He was glad they didn't know he knew what had happened and had told Hardison, who had told Parker. So really, the whole team knew, but still.

Parker laughed quietly at the shocked look on Eliot's face. "What?" She asked with a slight chuckle.

"Nothing, just surprised I guess." Eliot replied.

"Really? I thought we were all expecting it at this point. I mean the 'San Lorenzo thing' and all."

He chuckled, "Just cause we were expecting it doesn't mean I can't be surprised, darlin'." Eliot retorted

She leaned closer to him, "I think they've been together for a while to, like together-together. Like, since San Lorenzo and all." He thought back and realized hadn't noticed, maybe because in the previous weeks, he had been focused mainly on Parker.

"Why wouldn't they tell us, Eliot?" Parker asked innocently. He wanted to say it was their business, but this relationship could affect the team, Hardison's wouldn't as much.

"I couldn't tell ya', baby." She looked surprised by the nickname. He sure was. It had come out before he had time to filter what he was saying.

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and walked away. He was left standing there slightly stunned.

He walked back into the main part of the house and saw Nate and Sophie had separated. Sophie was trying to talk to Parker about a Sophie thing and Parker was pretending to listen intently. It was kind of funny sometimes to watch these conversations go on.

Nate was in the kitchen getting a drink. Eliot knew it wasn't his business, but still, he wanted Nate to stop.

Parker glanced at Eliot, giving him a 'save me' kinda look. He looked at his watch, knowing he could use the 'it's getting late' excuse, but only at the right time. 11:21. That's good enough for me, he thought to himself.

"I think I'm going to head out." He said starting towards the door. "Do you need a ride, Parker?" She smiled.

"Yeah, I think I do." She hopped up from her chair and grabbed her gear and was out the door with a quick good-bye to both Nate and Sophie. Eliot waved and closed the door behind him.

They both hopped into his truck and Eliot started towards her house and she noticed this.

"Can I stay at your place for now?" She asked quietly. "I don't really feel like going to mine."

He wanted to question it but he knew better. As he turned around and went towards his house, he thought about what he had 'found out' about Parker's past and how much of that was true. Maybe it was just how he thought it had been for her, but he wanted to know what she had dreamed of.

She hadn't said anything but then again, neither had he. They were in a relationship of sorts, he guessed. But he wasn't really sure. He looked at her, she looked exhausted.

By the time they got close to his house, she was half asleep leaning against the window. He pulled up to his apartment and looked over to her to see she was fast asleep. He really didn't want to wake her up. He opened her door and lifted her gently out of the vehicle.

The trek up the stairs wasn't hard at all. Her gear seemed like it weighed more than she did. He opened the door, put her gear by the door and carried her to his bedroom. He layed her down gently, trying not to jostle her to much, and covered her with the comforter.

He pulled the door almost all the way closed and went in to the kitchen checking for food, knowing in the morning, Parker would want him to cook for her. That thought made him smile to himself.

He dug through the cupboards and found the ingredients to make waffles. Now he just had to find his waffle maker. He started digging through the lower cupboards, knowing he had stowed it away somewhere.

He heard footsteps and tried to stand up quick but was stopped, By the top of the cupboard to the back of his head. He heard a quiet giggle as he grabbed the back of his head and stood up.

There, of course, was Parker, twirling on the stool. She giggled again, which wasn't very Parker like. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Didn't scare me Parker, I just thought you were asleep, that's all." He went back in search for the waffle maker. Parker just sat there, content to watch what he was doing.

He found the waffle maker and smiled. He set it on the counter and started walking to his room without saying a word. He looked back, expecting Parker to be right behind him but she was still sitting on the stool.

Eliot called to her, "You coming?" He asked with a smile. She turned around and lightly hopped of of the stool. He smiled as she got beside him.

"Still tired?" He asked as she yawned.

"Yeah, the banging woke me up." Eliot realized that he had been louder than he thought. At least she didn't seem mad about it.

He went straight to 'his' side of the bed, took of his shirt and jeans and pulled a pair of sweats out of the dresser. He turned around and saw Parker curled up on top of the covers, already in one of his shirts. That sight made him smile.

He reached over and lifted her a little and pulled the covers out from under her. He layed down next to her and pulled the covers over both of them.

As soon as the light went out, Parker was snuggled in at his side, breathing lightly. He smiled, closed his eyes and fell asleep. He didn't know it, but it was the first night in a long time that Parker didn't have any nightmares.

_Somewhere in Boston._

"There has to be something going on between Eliot and Parker. Don't you think?" She asked Him quietly, her head on his bare chest.

He took a deep breath and contemplated for a moment, running his hand up and down her back. "Probably, but if there is, they aren't going to tell us unless they're ready to.

She nodded, "Or witness something we shouldn't," She said with a chuckle.

He laughed, "Good night Sophie." and kissed her forehead.

"Good night Nate." She replied back, lovingly.

* * *

><p>It may seem kind of choppy, It's because I wrote it at different times. I apologize.<p>

Review? It helps me write.

Adios for now. :)


	12. Chapter 12

So, I apologize for this extremely late update. I hope you can forgive me and read this chapter? (:

Disclaimer: I, obviously, do not own Leverage.

* * *

><p>When Parker woke up, she felt an arm around her waist and almost had a panic attack before she remembered it was Eliot and relaxed. She realized she must've pulled away slightly as he pulled her closer to him. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of peace that she hadn't felt in a long time.<p>

Eliot pressed a light kiss to the back of her neck, "Good morning, Darlin'." He whispered softly to her.

At that she smiled and turned to face him. She opened her eyes and was literally nose-to-nose with Eliot. She noted the smile on his face that he hadn't shown very often. They laid there for a while, content to not say anything at all, which was strange for Parker. Not just the silence but how close they were. Mostly because, sadly, she was used to being used, which she would never tell Eliot. But she was just laying there. It was new territory for her.

The way she grew up, she had never been in the same place or with the same people for very long, but this, the team, they were different. Eliot was different. And that was new to her. Having a family was new.

She got lost in thought for a while, just thinking about the years leading up to the team. How different it had been and how weird it was to be apart of something now. Her eyes had drifted close as she thought.

Eliot had his arm slung over her side and her eyes snapped open as he moved it off of her and rolled to stand up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry," He replied with a smile, "You coming?"

She rolled quickly out of bed and was first through the door way. He laughed under his breath as she looked back with a smile and asked, "Waffles?"

After he had made their food and were seated at the table sitting across from her he had a sudden thought. He wanted to do this right with her.

"Parker," Eliot asked, "What do you think of maybe..." He paused, Damn how do I ask _her_ this, he thought to himself. "Maybe going out tonight?"

She looked at him like he was crazier than she was. He looked down at his plate and then back up to her face. She seemed to be thinking really hard.

"You mean like a date?" She asked after what seemed like a painfully long time.

He smiled, "Yeah, like a date." He answered quietly.

Eliot looked to her face and saw a smile spreading across her face. "What kind of food would we eat?" she asked happily, still eating her waffles.

Her statement made Eliot smile, "Whatever you'd like, Parker" He answered easily.

"Well..." She paused, "So if I'd like you to chose, you'll chose?" He couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, Parker. If you want me to chose I will."

"Good." was her reply and she finished of her waffles quickly.

Eliot ate a little slower than her and she ended drawing things in her remaining syrup with her fingers. He looked at her in disbelief as she got syrup EVERYWHERE. He laughed, stood up and grabbed his plate as well as hers, leaving her sitting, staring at where her plate had been seconds before.

She looked to him with a smile. "That was mean, Eliot."

"You were being mean to my table," he said with a chuckle as he rinsed the plates off and grabbed a rag.

She grabbed the wet rag from his hand and walked to the table to clean up the syrup. "I was gonna clean it up." she said. She threw the rag in the sink and washed her hands. He was smiling at her with a towel in hand for her to dry hers off.

She smirked at him and ran to the living room. He heard the T.V. turn on and the channels being flipped through.

After about an hour of that, Nate called Eliot and he and Parker headed out. When they got there, Hardison looked at Eliot like he had done something wrong when he walked in with Parker. Eliot resisted the urge to hit him. Mostly because he knew it wouldn't do any good.

The job was mostly for Hardison and Parker. A hack to a security system so Parker could get what they needed and they were done. They all sat around at Nate's, The guys watching a game that was on and Parker and Sophie talking softly in the kitchen. It made Eliot nervous, not knowing what they were talking about. Especially when Sophie let out a squeal and pulled Parker upstairs.

Eliot could't resit making a comment, and with a smirk asked, "Sophie keeping clothes at your place, Nate?"

Nate just looked at him and didn't say a word. Hardison looked at them both with a slightly questioning look, but turned back to the game that was playing.

Nate and Eliot had a short stare down, which Nate ended by turning back to the game and Eliot followed. They heard feet coming down the stairs and turned. And were shocked at what they saw. Sophie came down first with Parker trying to hide behind her.

Eliot realized he was staring and his jaw probably looked disconnected so he closed his mouth and shook his head slightly. He looked over at Hardison and saw the same expression. Eliot was obviously pissed that Hardison was staring at Parker. But really he couldn't blame him. She was beautiful, or even more so than usual.

Her hair was curly, but not to much and all pinned to one side, coming over her right shoulder. Her make-up was subtle but still looked really nice. She was wearing a deep blue halter top dress that ended just above her knee and it hugged her in all the right places. A pair of matching heels completed the outfit.

Eliot smiled at her as she just barely looked up at him. He then saw she looked really self-conscious. He knew she preferred jeans and a t-shirt to this but, this, looked good on her.

Eliot realized that the whole team knew about him and Parker by now. So he stepped toward her and grabbed her hand. "You look beautiful," he said quietly. She smiled at him.

Hardison had sat back down on the couch and was turned towards them. Nate and Sophie were standing next to each other smiling and Eliot realized that, in their own way, they were a family.

Hardison was his geeky little brother, Nate and Sophie the parents but Parker, he had never seen as a sister and all things considered,that was probably a good thing.

Nate, as the father figure, spoke up. "Behave. This shouldn't affect work." Eliot realized that this was directed mostly at him. He smiled at the older man.

"Gonna tell us to be home by curfew to?" Nate chuckled and shook his head.

Eliot nodded at Nate and Sophie as he walked Parker out of the apartment.

They got in the car and Eliot turned to Parker, "So what are you in the mood for?" he asked, not really knowing if he would get a straight answer.

"Hmmm." She said as she thought.

"How about I surprise you?"

She smiled, "Sure."

He thought for a second before he remembered this really good Italian restaurant he had been to a few months ago. He knew it was kinda cliche but it was something she might like.

They stopped at his place so he could change and call to reserve. The hour long ride to the restaurant was pretty uneventful. Except for the fact that EVERY time they drove past a restaurant Parker would yell, "THERE?" or "HOW ABOUT THERE?" Eliot found it kind of entertaining. The place wasn't extremely fancy so there wasn't valet parking or anything but it was still very nice.

Parker was confused when he told her not to open the door and was surprised when it was opened by one Eliot Spencer. He put his hand out to her and she took it with a smile.

They arrived in the restaurant and were seated quickly. The dinner was nice. They laughed and talked about what seemed liked everything.

The ride home was the same. Very comfortable. Easy. Eliot thought. Being with her was so natural, even if she was slightly insane. They arrived at his house a little after eleven. He went to his room to change and came out carrying sweats and a tee for her.

She smiled, "Sophie dropped me off some clothes after we left."

He shook his head and chuckled, "Approprite clothes?"

She looked confused. He just smiled and she went to change. She came out in pj shorts and a tank top. He laughed and realized if the clothes hadn't been her's, she probably wouldn't have put them on.

She had plopped herself down on the couch and had the remote in her hand. But they both knew nothing good was going to be on.

"Do you have any good movies?" She turned to him. He smiled and went to his movies.

He ended up putting in Toy Story 3. Which he _had_ bought. They barely got through the previews before they were making out like teenagers on the couch. She had started it, surprisingly enough. She attempted to take off his shirt but he didn't want to move this fast with her, even if she obviously did.

"Parker," he managed between kisses, "Stop."

She pulled away quickly, her eyes downcast. "You don't want me." He heard a statement, not a question.

"Parker thats-" and he was stopped.

"I get it Eliot," tears were threatening to fall now. "It's fine." He could tell that was not the case.

She climbed off of the couch and was out the door before he could even say her name. His head fell back on the couch.

What just happened? He thought.

She was out the door, down the stairs and outside quickly. She didn't really know where she was going, but she kept to the shadows and just walked, tears falling freely.

* * *

><p>Dun, dun duhhhh. Sad. I had to rewrite the ending a few times so I hope you liked it.<p>

I like how cheesy it is when they're leaving Nate's but I think it's okay?

What will happen next? Review and find out. (:


	13. Chapter 13

Well, I hope you can forgive me on how late this chapter is. I was having trouble finding time to finish it.

Read. Enjoy. Review.

Disclaimer: I have no rights to the characters.

* * *

><p>Parker walked and walked and walked. It was kind of cold but it didn't bother her much. As she walked, she thought about what had happened at Eliot's. How he had acted at Nate's before their date. She thought that had been what Eliot had wanted and she was scared that she had ruined everything. She thought about everything and anything as she walked and didn't realize when she was back at Eliot's. And the sun was coming out.<p>

She looked around and thought to herself that she didn't want to go back up to his place but she didn't see very many other options. And she now felt the cold biting into her. She looked around again and decided to go up to his apartment, hoping he was there. She got up to his floor and to his door and found that it was locked. It didn't take much to open it and saw Eliot wasn't there. She grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch, curled up and fell into a restless sleep.

After trying her phone and knowing she wasn't going to answer, Eliot went over to Nate's to see if she had gone there, knowing the consequences if she wasn't, but he had to find her. When she wasn't there he had to explain what had happened to Nate and Sophie who called Hardison over. Once they were all there they had to figure out how to find Parker.

Hardison suggested her place and Eliot tried to explained how she did not want to be there. But Nate sent Hardison and Sophie to check all of her addresses anyways. When the door shut Nate looked to Eliot and Eliot knew he was in trouble. He had seen that look from Aimee's father a time or two.

"If we don't find her or she's hurt-" Nate stopped there because he saw that Eliot understood. Eliot nodded.

"I know, I want to find her to." He said quietly.

"OK, where else would she be?" He said to himself as he looked at what was on the screens.

"I don't know, If she's not here then I don't really know where she would be besides my place." Nate's head snapped back towards Eliot.

"Is it possible she went back there after you left?"

Eliot thought, "I came here probably ten minutes after she left, after I had no luck with her cell."

"Did you come straight here?"

"No. I drove past Hardison's place, and Sophie's but I didn't see anything that would indicate she was there. So I came here."

"How long did that take you?" Nate asked quickly.

Eliot thought again, "Maybe forty-five minutes to an hour. And I got here a little after one-thirty. Maybe"

"That sounds about right." Nate looked out the window and his phone rang. The conversation lasted for maybe thirty seconds or less.

"That was Sophie, she said Parker wasn't at any of the addresses that they've checked so far but they have two left." Eliot nodded He knew she wouldn't be at either of the locations.

"I'll go check my place."He said quickly and was out the door.

He scanned the sidewalks as he drove to his apartment, searching just in case. He saw the sun starting to come out and realized that it had been hours since Parker had left his place. He shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts of all the bad things that could've happen to her at night in this city. He hoped that she would be at his apartment because he didn't know where else she would be.

He got there and parked his car quickly. He ran up the stairs and went to unlock the door but found it was already open. He walked in quietly. He saw the sun just starting to stream through the window and he saw Parker, snuggled up in a blanket ball on the couch.

Eliot closed the door quietly, not wanting to waker her. He started cleaning up around the house, just little things to keep him busy until she woke up. She definitely didn't look peaceful as she slept, and he knew he was responsible for that.

He went back into to his room, as he realized he needed to call Nate and let him know he had found her. Nate was relieved and said he would try not to bother them with work for the next couple of days. After he hung up he looked around and din't know what to do. He sat on his bed and put his head in his hands and rubbed at his eyes. This is a mess, he thought to himself.

His head snapped up as he heard barely decernable footsteps coming down the hall and knew it had to be Parker. The door opened quietly and he saw her look into the room cautiously. He motioned for her to come sit next to him. He looked at her, she had her head hanging and her eyes downcast. He hated seeing her like this. She was so sad. It wasn't her at all.

He put his hand under her chin and made her look at his face. Once she was looking at him, he dropped his hand and they sat like that for a moment and he saw all the fear and pain written in her eyes. He pulled her into close and held her, apologizing over and over for what had happened, tried to explain what he had meant, and how he hadn't wanted to hurt her.

She sat, quiet in his arms just listening. She put her arms around his waist and buried her head in the crook between his neck and shoulder as he stroked her hair. After he had said everything, they were quiet and Eliot thought he had ruined everything but then Parker whispered, "I forgive you." She looked up and smiled at him.

He shook his head and chuckled, "Only you." He said quietly with a smile.

He looked at her and realized just how much this women had changed him. And now that he thought about it, each member if the team had changed him in some way. Made him know what it was like to have a family, a brother, parents, a dad that was around. His relationships with the team were the most normal as far back as he could think. Even though he knew that a relationship with Parker would not be normal.

His eyes focused on Parker waving in his face. "Hello? What are you thinking of?"

He smiled, "You." He said honestly. She smiled and lowered her head bashfully, which was very out of character for her. Eliot liked that he could make her smile though.

All of a sudden, she yawned widely. A sign of the rough night that had just happened. "You need to sleep, Parker."

"But I just woke up." another yawn. Eliot gave her a stern look.

"Your tired, so am I. I'm going to sleep and you're welcome to join me." He said with a playful smirk.

He put on a pair of his comfiest sweats and one of his football sweatshirts. He lifted up the comforter and before he could pull the blankets all the way up, Parker was snuggled up against him.

He was surprised when he woke up not one or two hours later, but four. He looked at the clock on his bedside table and saw it was already seven. He was slightly confused as he rolled over to an empty bed. He sat up and looked around. He saw Parker's clothes folded up where it had been the night before so he was pretty sure she hadn't left. He got up, rubbing his eyes as he walked to the kitchen. He smelled something, he couldn't tell what it was only that it smelled burnt.

He turned the corner and saw a plate with toast on it, as well as a pan with burnt eggs stuck to it, which must have been the source of the smell. All of a sudden Parker popped out of no where with a white pastry box in her hands. She smiled, "I was going to make you breakfast cause you slept so long and I figured you'd be hungry but I burnt the eggs so I went out and bought doughnuts instead." He was pretty sure she had said that all in one breath. She ended with a mega watt smile which made Eliot laugh.

"Thanks Parker." Eliot said sincerely. She smiled, opened the box and went to the living room where he heard a movie playing. He called Nate to confirm that there wasn't a job, grabbed a doughnut and went and watched the movie with Parker.

At some point he had stopped watching the movie and started thinking again. And most of his thoughts revolved aroung the fact that he thought he might be in love with the little blonde thief. It made sense to him but he kept thinking, 'Should I tell her or would that spook her. His internal debate must've lasted pretty long, because before he knew it, Parker had hopped up to change the movie.

All of a sudden she stopped, "What are you staring at?" Eliot looked straight into her eyes and stood up.

"Parker..." He trailed off.

"Eliot?" She questioned.

Should I tell her? The question bounced around in his head for what seemed like forever before he finally said, "Parker, I..."

* * *

><p>K. Super out of character for these two but the idea is that they are changing each other and not necessarily in a bad way.<p>

Again, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I hope you liked it.

Reviews make my day. (:


	14. Chapter 14

So, This is then final chapter. It has taken me **MUCH** longer than is allowable to finish this so I apologize. I hopw you enjoy the last chapter.

* * *

><p><em>Should I tell her? The question bounced around in his head for what seemed like forever before he finally said, "Parker, I..."<em>

He paused for a moment.

"Eliot, you're scaring me."

"I... I love you, Parker."

He saw the look on her face and thought for a split second, 'What did I just do?' But then she smiled and walked up to him and kissed him. He smiled trough the kiss and she pulled back.

She bit her lip, thinking and said, "I love you too, Eliot." Very quiet.

But he had heard her and the smile on his face was a huge one. He pulled her into a hug which she returned and gave him a kiss on the his jaw. He pulled her back into his room and the didn't leave it for the weekend.

After that day things were definitively different with the team. And not necessarily in a bad way. Sophie saw the change as soon as they walked in the door. Nate went into overprotective dad mode, not saying a word but giving Eliot a hard glance. Hardison congratulated them, knowing they were happy with each other.

-X-

A few months went by and Nate and Sophie told the team about their relationship, which they already knew about, so it was no big shock. A few more went by and Parker found out she was pregnant. The whole team was surprised at that one. Sophie freaked out when Parker told her. Eliot had gone to Nate and neither him nor Eliot would let Parker go on very many jobs after that. Nate got another thief. Then Eliot wanted to be there for his kids so Nate got another hitter. But it wasn't the same.

Eliot and Parker moved to Eliot's ranch in Oklahoma the month after that. And three months after, their twins were born, Sophie found out she was pregnant and Hardison proposed to his girlfriend.

A year after the wedding, They were all together celebrating the twins, Logan Zachery Spencer and Kaylee Brooke Spencer's birthday. Even if it was a few months late. Nate and Sophie were there with their son Jakob Nathan Ford and Hardison and his wife Lily with their daughter Natalie Taylor Hardison.

Eliot looked around and and saw all of their families, a place where they all belong outside the team. He never thought that he would ever be here in a million years. It was unreal. He glanced at Parker and saw she was giving him a 'what universe are you on?' look. He shook his head and leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

She still gave him a funny look, but he was okay with that. He just smiled at her and half shook his head. He looked around again at everyone, particularly at Logan and Kaylee.

Before they had been born, him and Parker had fought about whether the kids would look like him or her. Parker kept saying she wanted the to look like him. It made Eliot smile. The funny thing was, Kaylee looked like his mini me, in girl form, and Logan looked like Parker.

Just looking at his kids could make his day. He smiled as he thought about all the things he would be able to do when they got older. like, teach them both to ride a horse. And how to fight, and he would teach his son how to treat a woman, and teach his little girl to watch out for the boys. He imagined Parker might want them to learn what she's best at. But then again, he thought, they might never tell them what they used to do.

Either way, he was glad things worked out the way they did. And all because of a dream, he thought.

After everyone left, he and Parker were getting the kids ready for bed. Eliot held his sleepy little girl and watched as Parker lay Logan down in his crib. And he thought to himself, this is exactly where he was meant to me.

* * *

><p>It's short, I know. But I really had trouble writing this. I apologize again for the unnecessary delay. And I hope you review.<br>~Maia Willow


End file.
